


Hands-On Learning

by Sophadilla



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex In A Cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophadilla/pseuds/Sophadilla
Summary: A brief reprieve in the middle of a long, hard journey, El and Erik satisfy some mutual needs. In a cave. In media res.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Hands-On Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:  
> I'm like an hour into the game. I only have Erik in my party. I literally wrote this in like 45 minutes. No one has proofed it or anything so feel free to point out grammatical errors in the comments. 
> 
> This is also literally the first ever fic I've ever written... just some good, good cave lovin'. I genuinely couldn't resist because the in-game tension is p a l p a b l e. 
> 
> Since I've never written fic before please be kind! Most of my professional writing is for advertising companies. There are generally less dicks in those. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Gods almighty, El! What’s got you all riled?” Erik gawked at the prominent bulge in the Luminary’s trousers. “I didn’t know you were so _into_ caves!” he joked, gesturing at their refuge for the night.

El, looking terribly uncomfortable, just shrugged and continued setting out the bedrolls, stance awkward thanks to the frankly impressive erection he was sporting. 

_Not the response I was expecting…._ Erik thought as he watched his friend for a reaction. He was hoping for a laugh maybe? Or at least an explanation for why he was rock-goddsamn-hard after a day in swamps that by no account would be considered arousing. 

Erik realized he was still staring and pried his eyes away, feeling heat crawl up his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried for another jest “I mean, normally I’m not really into rock features but everyone has a thing, ya know?” 

El looked baffled and finally met Erik’s eyes. “Normally? You mean this happens to everyone?” 

Laughing incredulously and still willing the heat from his face Erik replied “well, yeah for men anyway.” 

This at least seemed to lessen the Luminary’s stress. 

Though the oddness of the conversation niggled at Erik, the weight of the day won out over his curiosity. “Anyway, we’d better be getting to bed.” When El stayed standing at the mouth of the cave, Erik cast him a questioning glance.

“Er, actually it’s not really comfortable to lie down right now so I think I’ll just stay up for a bit.” El explained haltingly, gesturing vaguely downward. 

It was Erik’s turn to look baffled. “Why don’t you just handle it? You know?” he said, making a lewd gesture that left El gaping. “Just take care of it! Won’t take but a moment! I’ll even turn away.” 

“But I don’t know how to-” El began before restarting, “I just usually wait for it to stop.” 

Erik stared at El with dawning, horrible comprehension. _Small town, raised by a woman, best friends with a girl..._ “You mean you’ve _never_ even done it to _yourself?”_

El turned red as a buzzberry, “Do it to myself? I couldn’t! I don’t even know where to begin!” 

Erik’s ears began to buzz with heat, the absurdity of the conversation sinking in. “You begin by making it _hard!_ And you’ve already done that part! So just, uh. Do the rest!” he gestured again, and watched El follow the movement skeptically. “You just have to practice! It’s easy once you get going!” 

“I don’t want to practice it!” El responded, sounding as mortified as Erik felt. “What if I do it wrong? Can’t I just ignore it?” He glared down at the offending appendage as if it held the answer he seeked. 

Erik huffed, “Well, unless you want to practice on _me_ I don’t really know what to tell you.”

Immediately, El’s eyes snapped to meet his. 

“Could I really?” 

Silence fell over the cavern. Erik opened his mouth to speak, to say anything that would diffuse the strange and sudden tension, but the seriousness of El’s stare had him flapping his mouth open and closed like a fish. 

He finally managed to stutter “I beg your pardon?!”, his voice at least an octave higher than he’d prefer. 

El, with seemingly no idea the turmoil he was causing, repeated the question firmly. 

“It might be easier to try it on someone else first. You actually know what you’re doing, after all. You can tell me if it doesn’t…”

Finally, El trailed off and began to pink around the ears.

“If it doesn’t… feel right.” 

He looked away. Erik watched the pink slowly spread down his neck. 

The two stewed in silence, the only noise Erik could hear was water distantly dripping into some invisible puddle and the increasing crescendo of his heart in his ears. 

_This is a terrible idea_ , he reasoned. _We’re close friends, yes! Confidants, of course! Partners, in fact, in everything from daring escapes to the simple sharing of daily troubles. But this is… something else. Something dangerous._

Before he could reason out the tangle in his mind El was backing awkwardly away. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was asking. Er, I do, but I didn’t think…” He trailed off again and stood with his hands clasped in front of his lap. 

Erik stared at those hands that were barely concealing the impressively resilient tenting of El’s trousers. 

“Let’s give it a go.” 

Erik continued staring at those hands, distantly thinking that someone had spoken. When he finally pried his eyes away and managed to meet El’s eyes once again, the stunned look that his partner’s face displayed jarred him back to reality. 

Erik was the one who had spoken. Entirely without his brain or mouth’s permission, no less. A wave of fluttering overtook his chest and stomach as he fought back what would certainly be an impressive flush. 

Drumming up courage and deciding that his decision was utterly altruistic, Erik held out his hand to El, beckoning him back to the relative softness of his nearby bedroll. 

“I am the expert after all.” He managed. 

El reached out and took his hand. Erik led him to the bedroll set comfortably beside a wall of the cave. He settled with his back to the wall and a stoic looking El kneeling before him. 

The tent still stood proudly at the front of El’s trousers. Erik swallowed heavily and tried to summon a roguish smile. Based upon the smoothing of El’s features it at least inspired some level of comfort. 

“So the first thing you’ll want to do isssssssS-” Erik’s instruction transformed into a yelp as El reached forward and made quick work of his belt. He stared down with mouth agape as the Luminary dropped the belt to the side and reached forward once more.

“Oh gods okay you’re just going for it, huh? Hero of the land and all that I guess.” Erik continued weakly, staring in vague shock as a laser-focused El’s began to palm the front of his underclothes.

El paused and looked up, the flush quickly returning to his pale features.

“Oh. Oh I’m sorry, you said it was supposed to be hard first so I just…” he began to pull away. Erik snared his wrist before he got very far. 

“No, no! No, by all means uh. Harden away.” As his words reached his own ears he slapped his free hand over his face in mortification. El, unperturbed, nodded and resumed his awkward petting.

Internally, Erik waged a war as he reached full hardness in what felt like seconds. 

_I used to be a rogue! A master thief. And now half a minute of fumbling leaves me speechless? Harden away?! Who am I? Oh gods look at his eyes he’s so serious about this, Yggdrasil that’s adorable. Oh my gods._

Erik’s breaths shortened and became harsh pants as El began to find a rhythm in his palming. Feeling Erik’s member respond guided him almost instinctually. Slowly, Erik began to move his hips to meet El’s hand until they rolled again one another in waves. 

Erik’s thoughts shorted out as El’s steady ministrations continued. A slow tension was building in his spine and he found himself reaching for the cave walls behind him for balance. 

“Oh, oh gods. El, please. It’s. Just.” he babbled. At his garbled words El looked up from his work and their eyes met. Erik felt a flare of heat lance through his entire body. 

With a hoarse shout Erik spilled within his underclothes, his head and shoulders smacking audibly against the rocks behind him. 

“Yesssssssss,” he keened, as El wrung out the last of his climax, slowing his hand and cupping Erik’s damp clothes. 

El sat back on his heels, panting in time with Erik despite still being just as hard as when they began. 

“Erik.” El began. 

“Hmmmm?” Erik answered sinking back against the cave wall, eyes still closed and hips twitching with fading aftershocks. 

“You’re beautiful.” his partner stated. 

Erik blinked and looked down at El with his stupid, gorgeous face and lovely hands. Before he could talk himself out of it, he surged forward and pressed his lips to El’s. 

El gasped as he was pushed backward on the floor of the cavern. Erik pressed his tongue into El’s mouth and began wringing out all manner of lovely sounds as quickly as he could manage. He wound his right hand into the younger man’s silky hair and slid his other down to finally grip that stubborn erection. After a moment of hesitation El responded eagerly, pressing up against him and wrapping his arms around the thief’s back. 

With nimble fingers, Erik wrapped his hand around El’s steel-hard member and began to pump in earnest. El broke from the kiss with a shocked “Ah!” before his mouth was quickly reclaimed. 

In moments, the luminary was writhing as Erik’s hand took him apart. Erik swallowed the man’s gasps and moans as he twisted and caressed El’s cock, kissing him all the while. A muffled “Mmph!” was all the warning he got before he felt his hand coated in El’s release. He stroked his partner through the pulsing shocks as he whimpered and groaned against his tongue. 

When El was finally spent, Erik pulled away just far enough to kiss down his neck and collar. 

The two men laid together for several minutes, breathing heavily in their soaked undergarments listening to the drip-drip of the cave water. Finally, realizing that he must be crushing his friend, Erik rolled to the side and stared up at the stalactites. His mind fuzzily trying to piece together what he should say next. 

El, brave as ever, broke the silence. 

“...If that was lesson one I think I’d like to enroll in a full course.” 

Erik snorted and broke into unsteady, slightly hysterical giggles. He sobered as he felt El’s cautious hand intertwine with his own. 

“I think something could be arranged.” Erik answered slowly. He turned and smiled at his friend. His partner. El turned as well as they stared at one another, smiling giddily until the cooling mess in their pants galvanized them into action. 

A quick soak in the lake outside the cavern had their clothes reasonably repaired. As they waited for the garments to dry by a crackling fire, Erik found himself running his hand through El’s hair, the latter’s head resting comfortably in his lap. The two men watched the slow setting of the sun and the glow of the Luminary star, both internally making plans about the future that they intended to share indefinitely. 

Warm, content, and sated they slept side by side. Secure and ready for the journey and countless lessons ahead.

**FIN**

  
  
  
  



End file.
